The Return of Darcy Garland
by Voltaire63
Summary: Takes place some time after Season 6. Julia and William have resolved their differences and are engaged.
1. Chapter 1

The Return of Darcy Garland

Chapter 1

"William, can you come by early, before I get home? The lamp in the parlor is broken and I was hoping you could take a look at it."

"Sure, do you have a spare key?"

"There's one in the flower pot on the porch."

"Julia! You know that's not safe," William admonished her.

"I know, I know. I'll meet you there at six."

They hung up from their phone conversation. The plan was for William to meet Julia at her house before they went out for dinner that evening.

As William rode his bike up to Julia's he still had the feeling he'd had all week that someone was watching him. He shrugged and went about his business. The key was right where Julia said it would be, so he let himself in, returning the key to the pot. He would talk to her about this practice later. Taking off his hat and coat he searched out the broken lamp. After flicking on two others he found the one in question. Unplugging it he took it to the kitchen where he had more light to work by. As he worked he whistled to himself softly, thinking of the lovely evening ahead.

Then he heard the front door open. He called," You're early."

He started into the hall, but saw too late that it was not Julia who stood there.

"Sorry, detective," said the unknown figure who then fired a gun right into William's chest.

The only way to describe the expression on William's face was one of surprise and shock plus disbelief as his knees buckled and he fell to the floor.

"That takes care of both of you, now, doesn't it detective? You're dead and she's devastated."

Then the gunman stepped over William's body and left the house.

Shortly Julia arrived home. The front door stood wide open. "William, I know you don't like me leaving a key but you could close the door."

But she stopped before she said anything else when she saw William lying in the foyer.

"William! What happened!?"

She knelt beside him thinking he had fallen or had some kind of attack. She rolled him onto his back and gasped when she saw all the blood on William and the pool of it on the floor. But he was breathing. As she ran for her medical bag she drew a deep calming breath. Whatever happened here it wouldn't help William if she panicked. She put a pillow under his head and unbuttoned his vest and shirt. It was definitely a gunshot wound, on the right side of his chest. The bullet probably lodged in his lung. She could tell by his raspy breathing. After she tied a tight bandage to slow the bleeding she went to phone the Inspector. Then she returned to William.

"Love, can you hear me? Can you speak?"

William moaned softly and his eyelids fluttered as he tried to open them.

"Julia," he whispered. "You... alright?" He couldn't quite get a whole sentence out.

She smiled, holding his hand, "Yes, dear. Did you see who shot you?"

He nodded slightly.

"Who...?"

Before he could answer, Brackenreid, George, and several more constables burst into the house.

"Bloody hell! What's happened here?"

Julia began. "I found him like this. I think he saw who it was that shot him."

Brackenreid knelt beside her. He tenderly laid his hand on Murdoch's forehead. "Go on, son. Tell us who did this."

But William was finding it difficult and painful to talk.

"Please help me move him. To the table. I'll get a sheet."

William groaned as they laid him on the dining table. He blinked slowly while George and Thomas helped get his shirt off.

"Darcy...," he whispered.

The inspector leaned in. "What did you say?"

William was gasping now. "Please inspector. He needs to relax while I do this."

Julia took a hypo and injected William with a sedative.

"Well, are you going to stand there or are you going to help me?"

"What do you need me to do, doctor?"

"When I tell you, hold this retractor steady."

So Brackenreid assisted as Julia operated on William, removing the bullet and repairing his lung. When he was bandaged tightly she allowed George and his mates to carry him upstairs to the guest room where she got him settled. His breathing was shallow but steady.

Back in the parlor George and the others were discussing the evidence or lack thereof.

But Brackenreid cornered Julia. "How long will he be out? He needs to tell us what he saw."

"He'll probably be asleep until morning."

"Then wake him up. We've got to get started on this."

"It's not in his best interest to wake him."

"Doctor, please...he said something to me but I don't think I understood him. His voice was so weak."

"What did he say?" Brackenreid hesitated to say.

"Well?"

"I thought he said 'Darcy'."

"He couldn't have."

"Then wake him up, Doctor, so we can ask him."

They went upstairs to William's bedside. He was very pale with a light sweat on his brow. Julia took another hypo and injected him.

"Now we wait," she said.

About ten minutes later William began to stir. His eyes opened suddenly and he gasped. Julia took his hand and smiling at him she said, "You're going to be okay. Just try to relax. The inspector wants to ask you a couple of questions."

He nodded.

Brackenreid pulled a chair up to the bed. "Well, Me ol' mucker. Tell me again who shot you."

William's eyes got big and he began to breathe faster. "Darcy."

"Now think, man. It couldn't have been Darcy. He's dead. You know that."

"I...saw...Darcy. Darcy Garland. He said, 'That takes care of both of you,now doesn't it detective? You're dead and she's devastated.'"

By now William was beyond exhausted. His eyes kept drooping closed.

Brackenreid just stared at him. "How could this be? Murdoch would never make this kind of mistake."

Julia was also dumbstruck.

"Please let him rest now, Inspector."

They went downstairs, both puzzled.

"He really thinks he saw Darcy, doesn't he?" asked Julia.

"It certainly seems so. Anyone else and I'd say they were balmy. But Murdoch... Well, as I see it the only thing we can do is let it be known that he survived and try to draw out the killer to finish the job," said Brackenreid.

"Won't that be dangerous?"

"I'll make sure both of you have protection all the time, night and day."

"Maybe he's delirious," mused Julia. "Though he doesn't have a fever...yet."


	2. Chapter 2

The Return of Darcy Garland

Chapter2

Julia sat up with William all night. He slept fitfully because of the drug Brackenreid had insisted he be given to waken him. And with every breath he took a bolt of pain tore through his chest. Toward dawn he reached his hand out to Julia who was dozing. She felt his touch and was awake instantly.

Then he spoke very softly, "Am I going crazy, Julia? I know what I saw. It WAS Darcy."

"No William. You're the last person who would lose his mind. I'm sure there's a logical explanation for what you think you saw."

Another wave of pain passed and he paled even further as he moaned. Julia quickly retrieved a hypo and injected him with morphine. Soon he had gone back to sleep.

_"Police detective survives murder attempt at fiancee's home," he read in the Gazette. "Damn. That man has nine lives. Maybe I can get this to work in my favor. I know he saw me. No one will believe him. This might be just the ticket to discredit him. And she will begin to doubt him too. The relationship will come apart at last. Then I can put him out of his misery."_

Brackenreid assigned two constables to Dr. Ogden and Detective Murdoch. As long as Murdoch was bedridden one would stay with him at the doctor's house. The other would accompany Julia as she went about her business. Julia engaged a nurse for daytime because she couldn't be at home all the time and she didn't want to leave William alone. He wasn't getting better as quickly as she had hoped and had fallen into a depression. Julia was fairly sure it was because no one believed his story about being shot by Darcy. As much as she herself respected his skills of observation she too doubted what he thought he had seen. But he would not change his mind, insisting he saw what he saw.

Three days after the shooting Julia returned home and was met at the door by an anxious nurse.

"Dr. Ogden, Mr. Murdoch has taken a turn for the worse."

"What? Does he have as fever?"

"No, Doctor. He's just..."

"Well, what?"

"He's acting irrationally."

Julia rushed up the stairs. William was up, pacing back and forth. When she came into the room he acknowledged her with a nod but did not stop pacing.

"I must leave here. I have to get back to work. I'm the only one I can rely on to solve this."

"Calm down, William."

"Don't tell me to calm down. You're like the others. You don't believe me either."

Julia was worried. He was exhibiting classic symptoms of paranoia. And he was so agitated he might hurt himself. He certainly wasn't well enough to go back to work or to even be out of bed. She decided to try reason first.

"Alright, William. If you get back to bed I'll have George bring you whatever you need to work here at the house."

"No no. That won't do. I have to get out, to look. He's out there. I saw him."

She now realized she wasn't about to dissuade him with words. Turning, she left the room as he continued his pacing. She filled a hypo with a heavy sedative. All she had to do was get close enough to administer it. Easier said than done. As she turned the nurse was bringing a tray of tea.

"I thought this might help to calm him, Doctor."

"Perfect. I'll take it from here." She hid the needle on the tray under a serviette and went back into the room.

"William, at least sit down in the chair and have some tea. You're wearing yourself out."

He looked at her with red and haunted eyes. Then he eased into the lounge chair. She poured his cup of tea and held it out to his shaking hand. As he reached for it she quickly plunged the hypo into his arm. He looked at her with hurt in his eyes as he jerked his arm back. Bit it was too late. The drug had been administered. He looked so betrayed it made her heart hurt.

"William, I'm on your side, Love. But I want you to heal and you won't if you don't rest."

She knelt in front of him, then wrapped her arms around him as he rested his head on her shoulder. She felt him sobbing quietly, his body trembling. She held him for a while. Then helping him up from the chair, she led him to the bed where he lay down reluctantly. His pajama shirt was open and she saw his bandages were bloody and needed changing-too much activity. She called the nurse to help her, wanting to get this done quickly before he was totally unconscious. She sat by his bed as he drifted off. This would not do. She couldn't keep drugging him. What to do, what to do.


	3. Chapter 3

The Return of Darcy Garland

Chapter 3

George and the inspector came by to visit shortly after Julia had put William to bed. She greeted them in the parlor.

"So, how is he, Doctor?"

"Not so good. Physically I guess he's healing, though more slowly than I'd like. But mentally he's a wreck."

"How so?" Brackenreid inquired.

"He is adamant that he saw Darcy. There is no reasoning with him. And he wants to go back to work. He keeps pacing. He's not strong enough for all this activity and anxiety."

"I see."

"No, you don't. I can't keep giving him drugs to calm him. Maybe he did see someone who resembles Darcy."

"You tell me , Doctor. Did Dr. Garland have an identical twin we don't know about?"

"Don't be flip with me, Inspector. William is in trouble here. He can't go on like this."

"Then the best thing is for him to get well enough to go outside and lure this Doppelgänger out of the shadows. If he wants Murdoch dead badly enough he'll show himself sooner or later."

George had been sitting silent until now, which in itself was unusual for him. "Maybe there is someone using a mask like Gillies did, sir, Doctor."

They both looked at him shaking their heads.

"Making those things is not exactly a common skill, bugalugs."

"Inspector, please start looking for this person. Let William know you don't think he's crazy, that you're taking him seriously. We all know that William is not one to make assertions like this lightly. And I'm so worried for him."

"Alright Doctor. When can we see him?"

"That's a good question. I just gave him a large injection of morphine. I hope he'll sleep for a long while. I'll stay here tomorrow all day with him. Call first and we'll see."

_"As long as he stays in that house under guard I can't taunt him, or can I? Maybe I can make a midnight appearance. I'll bet that silly woman has left the key in the flower pot still. We shall see."_

The nurse had gone for the day. The constable on duty sat in the parlor on the sofa, back to the door reading.

Julia checked on William. "I hope I haven't given him too much morphine. He's hardly stirred since he went to sleep." She brushed the hair back from his forehead. At last he looked calm and peaceful. His breathing was steady. She watched him sleep for several minutes. He even looked younger as he lay so still. Finally she shook off her reverie and placed a kiss on William's lips, turned out the light and retired to her room.

Hours later everything in the Ogden house was quiet. Julia slept in her own bed. The constable had fallen asleep on the sofa. But William was beginning to come out of his drug induced stupor. This was unfortunate timing for at that moment the front door opened slowly and a dark figure crept into the foyer. The blood pool had long since been scrubbed away. He stealthily climbed the stairs going incredibly slow to make sure there was no sound. Assuming that the guest bedroom was the back room he made his way to the door which stood half open. As he moved quickly to the bed he turned on the lamp. It wouldn't do much good if he went to all this trouble and Murdoch couldn't see him. Placing his hand over Murdoch's mouth, he shook him with the other. William's eyes flew open. He tried to call out and grabbed at the hand over his mouth, but he had no strength.

"They don't believe you, do they, Detective? Well here I am. I could finish you off now, but I like to watch you suffer. Don't worry though. You haven't too much time left."

William's eyes were large and panicked. "And I guess you know what this is payback for." Then the dark figure took his other hand and struck William across the face hard enough to knock him unconscious. As quietly as he came, he left.

Something woke Julia just after dawn. She noticed there was a light on in William's room. Hoping he hadn't wakened and started his pacing again she looked into the room and saw he was definitely still in his bed. But something looked amiss. His head was turned far to the side.

Upon reaching his side she saw he had a split lip and a bruise on his cheek. She felt a sinking in the pit of her stomach. Someone had been here.

"Constable! Constable!" she called as loud as she could. After a minute the constable came bounding up the stairs.

"Someone has been here! They attacked Detective Murdoch. You heard nothing?" she said accusingly.

"No, ma'am. I didn't hear anything."

Julia frowned. "Call the inspector and tell him to come, at once!" Then to herself she said, "This is my fault. I left the key in he flower pot."

She turned her attention back to William. Taking a damp cloth she wiped the blood off his mouth. She stroked his head gently until he opened his eyes.

"He was here! I saw him, again! I'm not crazy! I saw him!"


	4. Chapter 4

The Return of Darcy Garland

Chapter 4

William was coming apart. She had never seen him like this before. When the inspector arrived William was sitting up in bed, wide wake. Julia spoke to Brackenreid before he went up to see William.

"It was my fault that William was attacked. I keep a spare key in the flower pot on the porch. But your constable didn't help much. And now I don't know what to do. I'm not his jailer. I know he's had too much morphine and now when I don't give him any he is agitated and in pain. But he's making himself sick. Tell me what to do. I'm out of ideas and I'm so afraid for him." By this point Julia was out of breath and in tears.

The inspector took her hand to calm her. "Let's go talk to him. He's always been a reasonable man. He'll be okay."

Brackenreid didn't know what to expect when he went into the room. William was wringing his hands and his eyes were wide. His face sported a large bruise and his lip was swollen.

William began, "He was here! It was Darcy!"

"I know you think it was, but Murdoch, you yourself found Darcy's body. You know he is dead."

It looked like all the air was deflated from his body as William sagged down into his bed, turning on his side away from the other two. He seemed to have given up all of a sudden.

But Brackenreid continued, "I know you Murdoch. You are not prone to flights of fancy. So there must be something to what you are seeing. We'll get to the truth together. Don't despair, me ol' mucker. I don't think you're crazy."

William turned back. His face displayed the first ray of hope they had seen since this whole thing began.

"Now what you must do is get well so you can work on this. That means rest and whatever Dr. Ogden tells you, alright?" William nodded.

"In the meantime the lads and I will examine Darcy Garland's life from top to bottom with a fine tooth comb."

William sighed and seemed to relax. Then very softly he said, "Thank you."

Julia pulled his blanket up and kissed his forehead. "Try to sleep for a little while. I'll be back soon." As she left the room she drew the window curtains closed.

"Thank you, Inspector. That's the first time I've seen him relax without the drugs. I'll take care of William. You investigate. I fear we are all in danger."

Julia stepped quietly into William's room. She crossed to his bed and lay down beside him, turning toward him, placing her arm across his chest as she pulled him close to her. Without opening his eyes he whispered, "I love you, Julia."

"I know. I love you too, William." Then they both fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The Return of Darcy Garland

Chapter 5

Brackenreid gathered the men together. "As you know, there has been an attempt to murder Detective Murdoch. And he believes that Darcy Garland is the person trying to kill him. Someone is messing with Detective Murdoch's head, making him see things that cannot be. Crabtree here will gather together as many documents as he can find about Darcy Garland. We're going to look at him and everyone in his life. It appears that this person is out for some kind of revenge on the Detective and Dr. Ogden for Garland's death. So go through these documents carefully, looking for the least little odd thing. And if need be I'll send someone to Buffalo to check out things there. One more thing, and this is very important. Detective Murdoch was attacked last night even though there was a guard in the house." With this Brackenreid looked directly at Jones, who had fallen asleep on duty. "Dr. Ogden is staying home for a while with him and I want two constables on duty at all times at her house. One will be outdoors patrolling around the grounds. The other will be right outside Murdoch's room. And no sleeping on duty!"

George reported to the Inspector. "Sir, I really am afraid someone is going to have to travel to Buffalo for more information. We're just not getting the cooperation with the American authorities that we thought we would."

"Alright Crabtree. You and Higgins catch the train first thing in the morning. Check into everything, family , friends, enemies, schoolmates, everything."

Brackenreid sat at his desk with his head in his hands. He was as worried about Murdoch as Dr. Ogden was. Not only was somebody trying to kill him but they were playing games with his mind. And Murdoch's mind was something the Inspector didn't want interfered with. Besides he was very fond of the young detective. He hated seeing him so confused and lost. "We better solve this one soon."

William was still asleep, which pleased Julia. He needed the rest, in both mind and body. And he was sleeping without any medication. The constables were both in place. The Inspector assured her that this time there would be no slip-ups. There was a knocking at the door, which turned out to be Brackenreid.

"Doctor. Can I ask you some questions about Dr. Garland?"

"Of course, Inspector. Let's go to the parlor."

As they began, Brackenreid asked how William was.

"I think he's better, at least mentally. He's still sleeping."

"We've established that Garland did not have an identical twin." Brackenreid smiled sheepishly. "Did he have any siblings at all?"

"No. He was an only child. His parents always treated me well. His only other relative that I met was an uncle, his father's brother."

"Were there other relatives that you know about that you never met?"

She thought for a moment. "I believe there were some cousins, children of the uncle. I don't know of anyone on his mother's side."

"Did you ever meet any of his close friends?"

At that moment the constable on guard outside William's room came to the top of the stairs and called to Julia. "Doctor, I think you better check on the detective."

"Excuse me, Inspector."

Julia ran up the stairs, hurrying into William's room. His blankets were twisted, he was covered in sweat, and he seemed to be in the throes of a nightmare. The Inspector had followed her.

"What's wrong with him Doctor?"

"Nightmare, I believe." Crossing over to his bed she sat on the edge and took him in her arms, rocking him as she held him. Softly she whispered in his ear, "Wake up, William. Wake up, Love."

Brackenreid noted how tender she was with him. He wondered to himself why they hadn't married years ago. Everyone had always been able to see how in love they were, except the two of them. At least they were finally engaged.

William at last began to waken. Julia kissed his brow as she continued to hold him.

"Let me get him some dry night clothes, Inspector. Then we can continue."

"Allow me to help you, Doctor."

William felt groggy as he related the contents of his dream to Julia. She was sorely tempted to give him morphine, as it would give him a dreamless sleep, but she resisted. While William sat in the chair in his fresh pajamas, the other two changed the damp bed clothes.

"William, are you in pain? Does your wound hurt?"

"Not too bad. I'll be okay."

Once he was tucked in she kissed him, turned out the light, and went back downstairs with the Inspector.

"Now, where were we?" she asked.

"Yes, I believe I was asking you if you had met any of Dr. Garland's friends."

"In Buffalo, yes. They were mostly fellow doctors and their families. There was one young man I believe Darcy had known since childhood that I met once. His name was...Claude...Claude Fisk."

"So they were close."

"I'd say so. You don't think this Claude is behind this do you?"

"That's what we're trying to determine, Doctor. Let me know if you think of anyone else who was close to Garland. Take care of our detective. I'll see myself out."


	6. Chapter 6

The Return of Darcy Garland

Chapter 6

"Do you think that Detective Murdoch is just imagining all this Garland business, George? That maybe he's gone a little loopy." George and Henry were sitting on the coach of the train to Buffalo.

"Henry, I certainly don't think he imagined getting shot in the chest or attacked in his bed. And I've never known the detective to be loopy as you call it."

"Maybe the physical shock of his injury has confused him."

"May be, Henry. But I'm banking on there being something in what the detective says he saw."

Upon arriving in Buffalo the two constables headed to the department of public records. They pored over everything they could find about the Garland family, taking copious notes.

"Let's do a little surreptitious interviewing, Henry, talk to some of his acquaintances."

"Surreptitious, George? Where did you pick up that word?"

"I listen and learn, Henry."

William really was feeling much better, sleeping well with just the one nightmare. And he hadn't had any morphine for two days. He was able to sit up for hours at a time. Julia cleared the dresser off in his room so he could use it as a desk. Brackenreid had sent over copies of all the information that had been turned up so far for William to look over. Julia spent a lot of time with him talking and examining evidence with him. Though he did tire often enough to take several naps during the day, his appetite was beginning to return. His confidence was returning too. He was becoming more like his old self, even getting a little amorous, much to Julia's delight.

When George and Henry returned from Buffalo they called the Inspector from the train station to meet them at Dr. Ogden's. They all gathered in Murdoch's room.

"Sirs, Doctor, Henry and I think we know who Detective Murdoch saw."

Everyone leaned in toward George. "Well, get on with it, bugalugs," the Inspector yelled.

"Yes, George. My sanity is on the line here," Murdoch smiled.

"Of course. Henry and I surreptitiously spoke to acquaintances of Dr. Garland." Murdoch smiled again when George said 'surreptitiously'. "And we discovered that there is a first cousin of the doctor, who had been in prison until a month ago. And this cousin is the same age as Dr. Garland. And..." Now everyone was all ears as George rambled on. "And, he is practically the identical twin of Darcy Garland." With that George sat back with a satisfied smile on his face.

There was a collected 'aahh!' from the group.

"So what was this blighter in jail for, Crabtree?"

"Assault with a deadly weapon and attempted homicide," Henry jumped in.

"Who was he trying to kill?" asked Julia.

"A doctor acquaintance of Darcy's who had been courting the same woman as Dr. Garland. It seems this fellow, a Stanley Garland, was very fond of his cousin, always defending and protecting him. He was the brawn of the duo, Darcy being the brains." And then George crossed his arms and grinned.

"Well, I'm at a loss for words," said William.

"So that's why you never met him, Dr. Ogden. He was in prison when you knew Darcy," added the Inspector.

"So now what do we do," asked Julia. "He definitely wants William dead."

"Does he, Doctor? He had a chance to finish off Murdoch when he broke in the other night. I think he wanted to kill him at first, but when that failed he decided on a different fate for our detective."

William said, "He seemed to revel in the fact that no one believed me. That was foremost. He wanted me to suffer by being thought crazy by everyone. But he did say I wouldn't suffer long, that I didn't have much time left."

"So we have to make him think his plan is working. We make him think that Murdoch has gone balmy and that Dr. Ogden has had him institutionalized. Then we stake out the asylum. He'll try to finish off Murdoch there."

"Oh, great. Just what I feared, being thought crazy and having someone 'finish me off'," Murdoch said sarcastically. "Could we spread this story without actually putting it in the newspaper?"

They all laughed, for this turn of events called for a light moment for a change.


	7. Chapter 7

The Return of Darcy Garland

Chapter 7

Because Murdoch wanted it kept out of the papers, they spent a couple of days spreading the rumor of his breakdown by word of mouth. Nurses were seen coming and going from the Ogden house, as well as William's priest. Word slowly started to get around that on Friday Dr. Ogden was personally taking Detective Murdoch to the asylum for admittance there. When the time arrived Julia and George helped William make his first excursion down the stairs since he'd been shot. He was dressed in trousers and a white shirt, no jacket or tie. A blanket was wrapped around his shoulders. William was eager to get to the hospital because he was already tired from the exertion of going out. A private room had bee reserved for him, for many reasons, the main being it was easier to protect him there without endangering others. No one at the hospital was told of the ruse and only Dr. Ogden was allowed to administer his medication which was to be no medication at all. As soon as he was in his bed William pulled Julia to him, kissing her until she couldn't breathe.

"That's what I've been waiting for," she grinned, "the return of my frisky detective." He laughed and it was like music to her ears. He had been so depressed and sick and now he was coming back.

In the rooms on either side of Murdoch's there was a constable stationed. Brackenreid made sure Murdoch was armed with a gun he which had stashed under his pillow. Julia spent most of the rest of day with William, "evaluating" him. At lights out Julia went to her office. She planned to work late since she hadn't been in for a couple days and she wanted to stay near William as well. All was very quiet as the inmates took their medications and went to sleep.

About eleven o'clock a nurse entered Williams's room. He was asleep but only lightly and turned toward her as she walked to his bed. She held a hypo in her hand and as she approached him he asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Mr. Murdoch, you haven't had your sleeping medication."

William started to worry a bit. "Yes, I have."

"Then you'd be asleep wouldn't you?"

"I believe only Dr. Ogden is supposed to administer my medication."

"Now don't be difficult."

As she got closer he reached for her hand and they struggled over the needle. Lying down put William at a disadvantage as to leverage. Just as he thought he had wrested the hypo from her hand she feinted back then plunged it into his neck. His eyes sprang open in surprise as he pulled it out before the full dose discharged and threw it to the floor. He got up staggering away from his bed where his gun remained under his pillow. Unable to make his voice work he looked toward the door for help. There stood Darcy Garland, or rather his cousin, Stanley Garland. Why weren't the constables coming. Surely there was enough noise to draw their attentions.

"Shall I get another needle, sir?"

"No, you can go now, nurse," Garland said as he pointed his gun at William, who cringed at the thought of another bullet burning into his chest.

"I know who you are," whispered William who was trying to keep his wits as the little bit of sedative coursed through his body.

"Do you, now? Well let's go visit Dr. Ogden, shall we?"

He grabbed William by the collar, jabbing the gun barrel into his ribs. As they passed one of the rooms next to William's he could see the constable lying on the floor. He only hoped he was unconscious and not dead.

Julia looked up from her desk in surprise as she saw William being pushed into the room by what looked to be Darcy. At least now she knew why William had been so adamant that he had seen the dead doctor.

"Because of you two and your affair my beloved cousin was singled out for murder. And now I'm choosing the two of for the same fate."

William thought it useless to try to reason with this man, so instead he reached for the gun in his side. But the sedative slowed his actions so much that Garland could see him coming. With a mighty blow he hit William hard in the chest right where he'd been shot causing the detective to collapse in pain and breathless.

"William!" cried out Julia.

"Leave him. My biggest dilemma has been whether to kill you both or just one of you so the other can suffer the loss forever. What do you think I should do, dear? I tried killing the detective but he's just too stubborn to die. What do of think Darcy would want?"

Julia stood behind her desk, shaking a bit.

"Darcy was a good man and he would not have hurt either of us."

"Oh really? Is that what you think? I know that he hated Murdoch here," and he looked down at the detective who was now only half conscious but beginning to stir.

While his attention was on William, Julia reached for the gun that she also had been provided with by Brackenreid. Swallowing hard she raised it and fired twice. Stanley Garland looked at her more surprised than pained. Then he collapsed falling partially onto William. By now she was shaking. Dropping the gun to the desk she went to Garland's body, for he was dead, and pulled him off William, who had an amazed look on his face as he tried to sit up.

"Julia, are you alright?" he asked as he pulled her into his arms.

"Oh, William! What have I done?"

"You've saved both our lives, my love."

**Epilogue**

Julia and William were taken home to the Ogden house, accompanied by Crabtree and the Inspector. They had finally pieced together Stanley Garland's story. Even though imprisoned, he had continued to correspond with his favorite cousin, Darcy. He knew the whole story of the marriage, the breakup, and the sought after divorce, even the punch Murdoch had delivered on the street. In his mind Julia and William were responsible for Darcy's murder and he went about seeking revenge. The sad part was that Julia did feel somewhat responsible. But William assured her that now they were free to be happy and that they both finally deserved it.

Garland had managed to enlist the aid of a nurse who had been especially fond of Dr. Garland to sedate the guarding constables and Murdoch.

He had followed William for over a week and of course saw where the door key was hidden. When William didn't die Garland thought to have him appear as if he had lost his senses by exploiting his resemblance to Darcy. It had almost worked. Stanley Garland's remains were sent back to Buffalo for internment in the family cemetery.

William continued to feel better and get stronger. Once he was well enough to return to work, he and Julia set a date for their wedding. It was a small affair at William's church with just a few friends in attendance, followed by a quiet dinner at a new French restaurant. The honeymoon was a trip to Montreal for now, with maybe a European trip in the near future. For the first time in a long time Julia and William were at peace and happy.


End file.
